The Guardian
by Skullmaskvulture
Summary: Christophe find himself trapped in a strange place with a nightmarish creature. Nightmare prompt Ze Mole Sheila. CW: Blood
Sheila Broflovski is a scary woman.

Although she may mean well as most of her actions origin from her extraordinarily intense motherly instinct to protect her son Kyle, there is nothing scarier than a mindlessly hateful woman with the combination of a booming voice and the ability to gain allies quickly. Together these tools can make for a deadly weapon.

Given too much power, the mental appearance the subconscious mind created of this person can quickly shape shift from the nice lady next door to what many would describe a terribly warped, disfigured version of her former self that slightly reminds of a creature from another dimension. An appearance so frightful it is hard to describe in words. But let me give it a try.

Night was falling and I was looking for Kyle. I was digging a tunnel below the thick wall of a sealed off area, which turned out to be the only way for me to get in without being seen by the Gerald and Ike guarding the entrance. Little did I know about what was waiting for me on the other side. When I finally reached the surface, I lurked out of my hole and, once feeling safe enough, climbed out and ran towards the nearest object that would help me stay unseen by the eyes of who ever might be watching. Next to the cool rain that trickled down on me, turning the soil on my arms and clothes to mud, the first thing I noticed was the terrible stench of something rotten.

"What is this place?" I asked myself as I took in the environment from where I crouched, but the more I saw, the more the queasy feeling I had about this place grew. The area looked nothing like anything I have ever seen. Beside the wall that surrounded this place, there were no crates and no buildings around me. Just endless piles of something I couldn't quite determine or associate with anything. It was simply too dark to see.

Something moved.

I saw the glimpse of a shadow and threw myself against the soft pile behind me, heart rushing, hoping it didn't see me too. Then I heard a continuous noise, a rattling sound that faintly reminded of a dying wolf that was breathing through a tube. Stricken with fear and paralyzed by the terrible images that sprung from my imagination, I felt a drop of sweat running down my temple. With dismay I discerned that the rattling sound was getting louder. That thing was coming closer, and I had nowhere to go except…

"Shit…!" I quietly exclaimed as I grabbed for my shovel and realized I had left it by the hole. Now there was no way I could dig my way out of this.

Suddenly a flash lit up the stormy sky. For the first time I could see something through the rain, and I instantly doomed my curiosity. I jerked my hand away from where it rested behind me and backed off from the mound as I spun my head around and gasped. The piles of previously indistinguishable matter turned out to be hundreds of severed bodies.

My back was so stiff from nausea now that it ached terribly. I tried to stir, but found that I couldn't move. In face my whole body was immobilized, and, trying to find an explanation for this, I looked down. The reason why I could no longer feel my legs was because they were firmly tied to the concrete ground with throttling wires, and I couldn't seem to free myself.

Just then I saw a movement again, though as another flash lit up the sky, I finally made out what it was.

A pale, slouched over abomination with blood red strands of hair hanging down from her crooked head, looking in my direction with a silver glint in one eye. An ear-splitting screech escaped her as she seemed to have spotted me and dashed towards me.

In that very moment I startled so bad I swear I could feel blood in my ears.

Patches of skin came off and some of the extra limbs attached to her fell to the ground as her leg collapsed in an awkward manner, which didn't stop her however. I felt myself choking on nausea and fear when she stood right in front of me, blood dripping from her claws and jaw in strings that appeared to be dislocated. She opened her mouth wider than I thought was physically possible, given her human anatomy, as if she was trying to speak.

She gurgled something, spitting blood everywhere, and I could barely make out these words:

 _"You've… seen… too… much…"_

She appeared to be almost calm for a moment when she looked behind her and seemed to be leaving. Just when I thought there was still hope left for me, I felt my blood freeze as she spun her head around, screeched and jumped me, revealing the teeth sticking out of her melted face up close right before I died in my dream. I woke up screaming and was unable to sleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
